Naga Naga no Mi/Enfer Mode Techniques
Enfer Mode ''(エﾝファー・モード, Enfaa Mōdo) is Knave's current strongest Mode and one he has been working consistenly on since the start of the timeskip in order to defeat Shanxus, and because of this it has not yet made an official debut in Grand Voyage. The form focuses on two things, things that Knave believes he does not have enough of in order to match his darkness-wielding opponent: defense and power. When first activated, Enfer Mode manifests in the form of meteor markings similar to when he utilizes '''Hyper Mode', albeit much darker and reddish in color. The markings are also much more prominent than they are in Hyper Mode, and are also MUCH tougher than other variants, adding great amounts of strength to Knave's overall defense. Furthermore, Knave can generate massive amounts of flame from these meteor markings via friction (in a similar manner to how meteors and shooting stars themselves combust), as the mode also appears to give him something of a speed boost as well, due to him becoming, in simplest terms, a walking bolide. Knave can also freely manipulate the fire he generates with this form, due to infusing it with his own created heat and kinetic energy, while also using said heat energy to help create the friction necessary to produce the flames. Because of this, Knave has full control of the flames this form generates. With this flame, Knave can also further increase his speed by having the flame function in a manner similar to a rocket and propelling him forward at incredible speeds. Knave also infuses the principals of meteor air bursts and impact events, allowing his attacks to pack a at times mind-boggling amount of power when he strikes. By carefully manipulating the output of flame and its actual creation, Knave can also create massive explosions, both around his person and through the air, capable of creating truly immense explosions if he uses enough flame and heat in order to create them. However, this form does have its fair share of drawbacks, as the amount of flame and therefore explosions that Knave can generate while in this state is directly proportional to the amount of heat energy that he releases to create it, which is tied into his own stamina and calory consumption. Therefore, the use of this form consumes a massive amount of energy and Knave generally only uses it when he is at full health, as using it otherwise has great, and potentialy fatal risks. Another prominent negative to the form is that Knave risks damaging himself with the explosions that he creates with Enfer Mode, though this can be rectified with the careful application of Busoshoku Haki. As with a large amount of his modes, Knave's attack names change slightly when using Enfer Mode, this time attaching the prefix "Hell" to his attacks, and if a technique already has two words in its name, the first will simply be substitued with the newer prefix. However, there are a good deal of Enfer Mode-exclusive techniques that Knave has at his disposal as well. Techniques Trivia *The idea of a flame-based mode and the mode's name itself came from the author, while the specifics of the mode itself were created by Rukiryo. Category:Devil Fruit Subpages Category:Techniques